Lithium
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: "Los monstruos son reales, y los fantasmas son reales también. Viven dentro de nosotros…y algunas veces…ellos ganan" Stephen King/Escribí este oneshot inspirado en el cap 31 de Esta en los genes "Alpha Jaeger" de Curlies-san :3 espero les guste


_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión…oh! Esta en los genes tampoco me pertenece :3 es propiedad de la maravillosa Curlies-san, hago esto porq…sentía la necesidad de hacerlo jaja**_

**Lithium**

**Capítulo único**

"_**Los monstruos son reales, y los fantasmas son reales también. Viven dentro de nosotros…y algunas veces…ellos ganan" Stephen King**_

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado. No quería ponerse en pie, nunca quería ponerse en pie. Se estiró y lanzó un bostezo al aire, le dolían sus brazos. Se pasó una mano por sus brazos, por encima de todas aquellas pequeñas cicatrices de piquetes.

Salió de su cama y caminó descalza hasta su baño, se daría una ducha y esperaría a que la Doctora Weiss viniera por ella para desayunar.

-_Buenos días_-lanzó un suspiro frustrado al escuchar esa estúpida voz al pasar por el espejo

-¿No podrías quedarte callado por un día?-preguntó, abriendo las llaves de la ducha

-_No, ¿Qué clase de diversión tendría yo?_-

-Solo lárgate y déjame bañarme en paz-no esperó respuesta y se desnudó, cerrando la cortina tras ella, en un intento desesperado por alejarle de ella

Sintió el agua tibia caer por sus hombros y cerró sus ojos, pretendiendo relajarse, no recordaba con exactitud cuándo es que le había comenzado a escuchar, simplemente, un día, la voz suave que recordaba de su madre comenzó a distorsionarse un día para comenzar a torturarla mentalmente, y lo odiaba…lo odiaba enormemente pues ya no estaba sola en ningún momento…

Al principio había sido solo la voz, atormentándola a cada segundo, cada instante que pasaba en esa habitación. Hasta que se fijó en el espejo y le vió, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos tan rojos y esa sonrisa tan cínica. Desde entonces no le abandono, ni siquiera cuando estaban realizando experimentos con su cuerpo, siempre, donde hubiese un reflejo, _él _estaba ahí…mirándole, burlándose de ella.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo, envuelta en una toalla, mientras más pronto estuviera lista, más pronto saldría de ahí, no soportaría estar mucho tiempo con él a solas.

-_¿Cuál es la prisa?_-le preguntó en su oído-_Sabes que no puedes salir de aquí hasta que vengan por ti…_-

Ignoró su comentario y comenzó a vestirse con la ropa de siempre, una playera de tirantes blanca y un pants gris, cuando levando levantó la mirada para cepillar su cabello, se topó con la de él, justo detrás de ella, sonriéndole como siempre, irritándola con su presencia.

-¿El hecho de que esté sola en mi habitación, y la puerta este cerrada con llave no te dice nada?-le dijo irritada, siempre estaba irritada por su presencia

-_Sarcasmo_-se rió divertido-_Te encuentro algo sensible esta mañana_-

-No te interesa lo que me pase-respondió hostil viéndole caminar hasta su cama para sentarse-Retírate de mí vista-

Intercambiaron una intensa mirada, mientras ella esperaba que por una vez desapareciera, pero él parecía muy cómodo en esa cama, observándole, se acomodó mejor y se cruzó de brazos.

-_Sabes que son mentiras_-el comentario la descolocó un poco, la sonrisa en el rostro del chico se amplió

-¿De qué hablas?-

-_De lo que Rebecca te dijo_-quiso voltearse para encararlo, pero sabía perfectamente que si volteaba solo vería su cama vacía-_Toda esa…hermosa historia sobre papá y mamá_-desvió la mirada, intentando ignorar todo aquello-_Que papá está a punto de exterminar a todos los titanes y entonces mamá despertara, vendrán por ti y serán felices como una familia_-

-Mientes. N-no te creo-no, ella sabía que lo que él decía era verdad, pero le habría gustado tener cierta esperanza

-_De acuerdo, tienes razón, papá SI está a poco de eliminarlos a todos pero…_-la chica soltó una risa sin ganas, sintiendo que los ojos le escocían, interrumpiéndole

-No vendrá por mí, lo sé-

-_Claro que no, él te odia…después de todo mataste a mamá_-

-¡Yo no la mate!-dijo alterada-Quiso ponerse a dormir por decisión propia, yo no se lo pedí-

-_Intenta explicárselo a papá_-

-No tengo nada que decirle-dijo molesta, cruzándose de brazos, el chico se puso de pie de nuevo, acercándose a ella-Si él no quiere saber nada de mí, yo no tengo porque preocuparme por él-el castaño rió, divertido, extendiendo sus manos hacia ella

-_Eres tan rencorosa_-

-No me toques-dijo, poniéndose más tensa de lo que ya estaba, encogiéndose en su lugar, odiaba la sensación que le dejaban las manos de él en su cuerpo

No le escuchó y poso ambas manos sobre sus hombros, haciéndola temblar, sabía que ella tenía miedo y le gustaba saberlo. La castaña quería echarse a llorar, él siempre se detenía cuando ella le ordenaba que no le tocara ¿Por qué ahora era diferente?

-_¿Sabes qué día es hoy?_-preguntó sin esperar respuesta-_Es el recuerdo de mí tormento, el aniversario del principio de mi odio hacia ti_-

-Suéltame-dijo en un hilo de voz, el miedo comenzaba a invadirla

-_Mírate, eres tan escuálida, tan estúpida, un simple niña asustada, que toda su vida ha vivido en un laboratorio ¿Qué tienes de especial?_-sintió que el agarre en sus hombros se apretaba y comenzó a dolerle, eso no estaba pasando, eso no podía estar pasando

-Vete, desaparece-se sentía al borde del llanto, su mirada siempre le había asustado pero ahora, ahora se veía espeluznante, como nunca antes

-_¡¿Qué tienes de especial?!_-gritó él, sacudiéndola ligeramente-_¡¿Por qué mamá te escogió a ti?!_-le hizo girar, aterrándola aún más, era la primera vez que le veía de frente y se veía más atemorizante de lo que pensó, sintió sus piernas flaquear y comenzó a forcejear para que le soltara-_¡¿Por qué quiso asesinarme a mí?! ¡Tú y yo somos iguales! No hay nada diferente ¡¿Por qué no me quiso?!_-con furia le aventó contra el espejo de cuerpo completo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos que quedaron esparcidos en el suelo, con ella encima

Se quejó, el golpe le había dolido bastante, sintió el líquido caliente saliendo de su cabeza y de sus brazos, los trozos bajo ella le cortaban la piel y el golpe en la cabeza probablemente se la había abierto.

-_¡¿Por qué a ti SI te amaron?! ¿Qué demonios hice yo para que se deshicieran de mí?_-le tomo del cuello y la levantó-_¡Debieron matarte a ti también! Solo les trajiste desgracia, ¡Los separaste! ¡Papá te odia! ¡Mataste a mamá! ¡TÚ debiste morir!_-

-Déjame…por favor…suéltame-pidió con voz entrecortada, le costaba respirar

-_¡No! Descargaré mi rabia contigo ¡Justo ahora!_-la arrojó contra la pared de nuevo, su cabeza retumbó y su visión se volvió borrosa, respiraba agitada pero a cada que inhalaba sus pulmones le ardían

Se encogió en el suelo, tapándose los oídos con las manos, no quería seguir escuchándole, no quería que le tocara de nuevo, se pegaba a la pared con desesperación, intentando desaparecer, fundirse con el muro, si bien él siempre le había dado miedo ahora le aterraba.

Le sintió tomarle de las muñecas para levantarla, de forma brusca, extendiéndole los brazos para mostrárselos.

-_¡Mírate! Eres horrenda_-ella apretó los parpados para no ver a lo que él apretó el agarre en sus muñecas-_Pareces drogadicta con todos estos piquetes_-abrió los ojos, cuando el castaño le tomó del cabello para pegar su cara a sus brazos

Su estómago se revolvió al verse a sí misma, todas aquellas cicatrices en su piel palpitaban, creciendo y creciendo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué le pasaba a ella? Nunca quiso todo eso. Jamás le había pedido a sus padres que le dejaran nacer, ella debió morir, justo como su hermano.

De un jalón zafo sus brazos del agarre del chico, retrocediendo, pisando con los pies descalzos todos los pedazos de espejo rotos, sintió como su piel se abría y comenzaba a sangrar, buscaba llegar a la puerta y gritar por ayuda, pero su _hermano_ le alcanzó, jalándola con él para aventarle contra la cajonera junto a la cama.

-Rebe…cca-suplicó, sintiéndose débil-Ayuda-dijo, con el poco aire que había podido retener en sus pulmones

-_¡No hay nadie que pueda ayudarte!_-le respondió, hincándose a su lado, con un pedazo de espejo en la mano, extendió sus brazo izquierdo, aprisionando su muñeca contra el suelo

-Para…-le pidió con un hilo de voz-Por favor, para…-

Lanzó un alarido de dolor cuando el espejo rasgó su piel, sintiendo los borbotones de sangre surgir, las lágrimas ya no podían dejar de salir de sus ojos.

-_¿Me temes?_-ella se apresuró a asentir-_¿Te duele?_-volvió a asentir, ya no sentía que los brazos le respondieran de alguna manera y sus piernas le temblaban tanto que no podía moverlas-_¡Bien! Es exactamente como debes sentirte_-

Le vió dejar el espejo junto a ella y ponerse de pie, buscando algo en los cajones detrás de ella, aún con su visión borrosa distinguió la jeringa y el medicamento con el que la llenaba. Negó con la cabeza, queriendo hacerse ovillo y esconderse debajo de la cama.

El castaño se hincó nuevamente y extendió el brazo derecho de su hermana, enterrando la aguja sin ningún tipo de compasión en su vena, inyectando la medicina.

-No quiero…-suplicó de nuevo, intentando moverse, a pesar de estar consciente de que no podía-No de nuevo…-

-_No me interesa lo que quieras_-sacó la jeringa y la dejó a su lado, tomando el rostro demacrado y semi inconsciente de la menor-_Me encanta tu cara de sufrimiento_-comenzó a reír, de forma desquiciada, poniéndose de pie-_Feliz cumpleaños Alpha_-

.

Rebecca se detuvo frente a la puerta y tocó un par de veces, anunciándose, tomó la perilla de la puerta e intentó abrir, pero la puerta no servía, hizo una mueca, ya le había dicho que no le pusiera seguro a la puerta.

-¿Alpha?-preguntó-¡Abre! Ya es hora de levantarse-

Esperó un poco, y escuchó una risa, una risa que le hizo estremecerse y temblar ligeramente. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y comenzó a forcejear con la puerta.

-¡¿Alpha?!-comenzó a gritar, empujando con desesperación-¡¿Alpha?! ¡Abreme!-exigió

Scott y Charlotte se acercaron al escuchar los gritos de Rebecca, ayudándole a empujar la puerta, Lina se aproximó a ellos con la llave, quitando el seguro, dándoles acceso a la habitación de inmediato.

Se quedaron horrorizados ante la escena frente a sus ojos. El espejo de cuerpo completo estaba hecho añicos en el suelo, bañado en sangre, la cama estaba completamente deshecha, había rastros de sangre por todo el cuarto y la chica yacía en el suelo en un charco del líquido que brotaba de ella, semi inconsciente, con los brazos extendidos y las piernas levemente encogidas, una jeringa y varios frascos de medicina estaban regados a su alrededor, junto con un cajón que parecía haber tirado al suelo con todo y su contenido.

Corrieron de inmediato a socorrerle, buscando la manera de contener toda la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas.

-¿Alpha?-le llamó Weiss-¿Me escuchas?-hablaba claro y fuerte, para que le escuchara

-¿Rebe…cca?-preguntó, la doctora sentía que la castaña temblaba en sus brazos

-Sí, sí, aquí estoy-se enderezó y miró a sus compañeros-¡Traigan la camilla!-ordenó, haciendo que se movilizaran de inmediato, Charlotte se hincó y tomó los frascos de medicina regados en el suelo, tragó saliva y volteó a ver a Rebecca

-¿Doctora?-le llamó, extendiéndole los frasquitos para que los viera-Estos son los frascos de Dilaudid que se extraviaron-la mujer lanzó un jadeo, sintiendo ganas de llorar

-Oh, Alpha-dijo en voz baja

Le tomaron entre todos y la acostaron en la camilla, para llevarla a la sala donde le curarían, las lágrimas que surgían de los ojos de la castaña no dejaban de surgir, mientras balbuceaba cosas en voz muy baja.

-¿Mamá…?-preguntó, confundida, de entre las siluetas a su alrededor, creía ver la de Eren, cerca de ella

Quiso enderezarse, con desesperación, sabía que solo le había visto cuando nació pero…pero…pero estaba segura que podía reconocerle donde fuera. Su cuerpo estaba tan débil que no podía ni mover los brazos.

-¿Mamá?-le volvió a llamar, con desesperación-Llévame contigo-suplicó-Por favor…no me dejes aquí-la canción de cuna que tenía años no escuchaba llegó a sus oídos-Me portaré bien…te lo prometo-su respiración se volvía cada vez más lenta, y los sollozos más constantes-Te lo suplico…no quiero estar sola…ya no más-

Sintió que le rodeaba una calidez que nunca antes había sentido, era como si su madre le estuviera abrazando, las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos aumentaron en existencia.

-Mamá…por favor…no dejes que mi hermano me toque-

* * *

***porque le puse lithium? Porque el litio es lo que le ponen a los loquitos xD**

**Hola! :3 vengo con este one-shot en el que estuve trabajando toda la semana jaja, después de que leí el capitulo 31 de "Está en los genes" me quede con…esta idea y espero haberla desarrollado bien je, ojala les guste y a Curlies-san también n.n si tienen alguna duda…o comentario, déjenme un review :3 o contáctenme directamente en mi ask o mi Facebook q están en mi perfil :D**

**Un abrazo enooorme y un beso enooorme también :3 cuidense mucho y nos estamos leyendo**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
